


Mickey’s getting laid pants

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey went through a goth punk faze, Mild Language, Pants, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s getting laid pants, Mickey finds his pants from when he was younger and they still fit, Ian incourages him to try them on and paints his nails, mild adult content but mostly gallavich cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey’s getting laid pants

 

Ian was laying on his and Mickey’s bed, folding clothes  
He had finally gotten on meds and was feeling in own words “not so foggy”  
Svetlana had moved out and was living with Keven, she and Mick were going through a divorce, he was going through all her stuff and putting it in bags  
“man I got so many clothes I forgot about-hey!” Mickey in the process was finding clothes of his in his closet he forgot he use to wear  
Ian looked up with mild interest “what is it Mick, you find another scarf?” which earn him a finger, Mickey had a scarf fetish he tried to deny but Ian does the laundry and has washed about 30 in counting, one was a[ jet black](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSOSbJ9dSp0Nvd5VFje29LVWGIfXEigtkhJmigUW5pDA_SyQK5R) cashmere that Mickey upon seeing told him he had to wash it carefully “your ruin the softness, and shit”  
“No its my old pants, man I use to wear these, I had this whole gothic punk rock look, until my dad beat the shit outa me one day for looking like a queer”  
He was holding what looking like red and black stripped pants with chains; he tried to imagine Mickey “thug” Milkovich as some British punk rocker  
“and heres my boots! Man this takes me back I would paint my nails black and everything, I wonder if it still fits…” Ian was now fully alert, tossing aside Yevs baby onesie as his lover started to strip, yanking on the old pants, they surprisingly fit, and they hung just so on his hips that made Ians stomach feel funny  
Mickey kicked off his uggs and pulled on his lacquer black boots and stood up proud, “how do I look, sexy?” he said, licking the side of his mouth  
Ian was now looking at him with hungrily lust, he took a ragged breath at the sight  
“fuck, Mick”  
With the sleeveless black shirt that had [Metallica ](http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mEwuzL3no_5cvr_ywYXAaMg.jpg)on it and the pants and boots  
He got up “I have an idea” he then proceeded to run to Mandy’s room, knowing she owned a bottle of black nail polish, quickly returning “HERE!”  
Grabbing Mickey he forced him to sit down on the bed “nah man I got a business and shit-“ but Ian just ignored him “we can use nail polish remover, come on Mickey you’re the one who brought it up, just let me see, please”  
Mickey sighed, he couldn’t actually say no, Not to Ian, not to the one person who loved him when he was covered in dirt and still wanted to touch him like some fragile baby dove  
“alright fucking do it” he tried to act like he didn’t have a choice  
Ian smiled that stupid smile that made Mickey want to make promises to him, promises that had gold rings and white picket fences and all that queer faggot shit  
Like back yard cookouts and foot ball in the living room with Lip and Carl  
Like…kissing and nuzzling  
“All done!” Mickey looked down at his black nails  
“damn they look good, I use to fuck them up and shit, I got black crap everywhere”  
“yeah well I use to help Debs with her nails when she went through her whole death faze” Ian said chuckling  
Ian looked at Mickey, “wow, you look like..” and he couldn’t even finish  
“Like what?” Mickey said in his usual judgmental tone, ready to rub the black shit off his nails if Ian didn’t like it  
“Beautiful”  
Mickey just ducked his head “shut the fuck up “ his cheeks felt hot, but Ian Grabbed his hips and yanked him closer , he felt IMPOSSIBLE hot breath on his neck that made his gut feel like a melted snickers bar “Mickey I want you”  
And that’s how Mickey’s old school pants became known as his “ Im about to get laid pants” whenever Ian saw Mickey wearing nothing but them as he was drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette or drinking a beer and laying on the couch, he yanked in the direction of the bedroom ~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Max Keeble with Noel Fisher and his outfit


End file.
